Lost In History
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella doesn't crumble down, instead she becomes stronger. Studying History she is sent to Italy for a project for her graduation. However her project subject is one Volturi family.


**(A/N) I don't own anything, this was just something I started and well this is how it ended up. It wasn't bèta'ed so I hope it's okay.**

After Edward leaves Bella doesn't crumble down, instead she becomes stronger. Studying History she is sent to Italy for a project for her graduation. However her project subject is one Volturi family.

 **IsabellaPOV**

I smiled to myself as I took in the faces around me, we all had the same passion and we were going abroad to further our knowledge. After Edward left me that day in the woods I had pulled my life back together. I had started by simply talking to people again, the activity Edward had pretty much forbidden. It had taught me that our relationship hadn't been healthy, he had tried to control my every move.

One of the other things I did was hanging out on the local reservation, La Push. I had become fast friends with Leah Clearwater, we bonded over our experiences of heartbreak and being stabbed in the back by those we loved. She had also been the one to tell me about the shape shifters that lived there after she shifted for the first time because of her father's death. She had been bitter about it for awhile but had learned to accept it after she saw the possibilities it now gave her, plus the extra bonuses her body got weren't exactly annoying.

Charlie had gotten married to Leah's mother Sue a few months after Harry died and I couldn't be happier to have Leah as a true sister now. Her little brother Seth had been an added bonus, he was cute even at his wolf height and with the huge ass built. Charlie had been let in on the secret because it was just impossible to hide when you lived together, just the amount of food they could eat was staggering. Combine that with the weird patrol hours and you had one awkward situation.

The only one who had been really opposed to everything was Sam, the guy who broke Leah's heart. It had been kinda funny when she went against him for the first time. He had apparently ordered her not to tell me what had happened to her but she had simply gone around that by telling me what had happened to the others in the Pack and from there it wasn't hard to figure it out. Safe to say Sam was furious with both of us. Leah tore him a new one that day and he tucked his tail and left.

The reason he was so scared of her was revealed only days later when Billy's kid, Jacob, shifted for the first time. Leah and Jake imprinted on each other and the rest was history, they're very happy together and are truly a great couple.

Well back to today, I actually chose to go to college and I am currently in my last year of History. As a project we were spread out over different cities across Europe and Asia. We would be staying with families that had deep historical roots to learn about the different kind of heritages and at the end of a three month period we would return to present what we had found out.

I am going to stay with the Volturi family in Volterra. The name Volturi did ring a bell somewhere but I couldn't remember what it was exactly, maybe we had discussed their family in class once already.

The people who were headed to Europe were leaving today on a flight to Amsterdam, from there on out we would travel to our various cities. Some were headed to Norway, a few to Russia and the rest was spread out evenly over Europe. There were two others who would go to Italy, one to the Auditore family in Venice and the other to the remnants of the d'Medici family.

As our flight was called a shiver of excitement ran down my spine, I couldn't wait to get to Amsterdam and from there to Volterra. I had two days in Amsterdam before I would get on the plane to Florence, the nearest airport when traveling to Volterra. Once there a member of the Volturi family would pick me up and take me to their house, castle? I didn't really know. After that I would start my research on the family's history.

From what I knew the family was currently lead by three brothers by the names of Aro, Caius and Marcus. Their names were old fashioned but they themselves weren't at all. They send me equipment to use, a brand new laptop, a smartphone and they had promised to pick up the tab for both, no matter how much I use them. My dad was a bit wary of it all and my mother didn't have an opinion, or well she probably did but I couldn't really care to hear it.

My two days in Amsterdam would be spent browsing the city and doing the dare Leah had given me. She dared me to get high and spent at least an hour in the red light district, honestly I was surprised she hadn't dared me to sleep with a gigolo. She wanted proof though so I had to sent her pictures and if I could I had to call her, she wanted to hear how I sounded when high.

 **Two days later**

My flight would leave in an hour and I was not looking forward to it. I had arrived early only to find out I would be sharing my flight with a class of high school students. Half of which were either already drunk or slightly retarded because they were acting as if they had never even seen a plane. The guys were staring at me, alternating between my tits and my ass and they were starting to get on my nerves. Please let me not be seated next to them.

Whoever was up there was on my side at least slightly today and I was seated next to two girls who were more than glad to pretend to not know the rest of their group. They actually apologized for the behaviour of the guys who had been staring at me and we spent the rest of our one hour flight cracking jokes about them.

As we got off the plane we wished each other luck and I silently prayed they wouldn't be ridiculed by their classmates for being serious about this trip. They seemed like great girls and reminded me lot of me and Angela, Leah never did take things extremely serious. Except vampire patrol of course. She still hoped one of the Cullens would come back and be dumb enough to cross the treaty line. She calls it justice, I call it her morbid fantasy.

I looked around to find a man standing there holding a sign with my name. He was wearing a chauffeur's outfit that made it hard not to giggle at him. I mean come on! I approached him and after confirming I was really Isabella Swam he led me to a shiny limousine, the Volturi family had obviously not done bad for themselves after the fall of the aristocratic families. I knew from one of the other students that his appointed family wasn't exactly rich anymore, half of the family had been killed during the French revolution and the half that survived had to run leaving any and all valuables behind,

 **At Volterra castle**

 **AroPOV**

I was antsy as I waited for the arrival of our appointed student. Why I had accepted to house one of them in the first place was beyond me but the dean of that college had been very convincing. It would help of course, this way we would be able to remain hidden in this new, high tech world. The phones people had nowadays were a crime to our existence, pictures were almost immediately sent and one could access it from all over the world now.

The girl was named Isabella Marie Swan and her name enticed me for some reason, maybe it was the Italian heritage it made me hope for or maybe it was something else. All I knew that the picture that had been added and her name send shivers down my spine that I hadn't felt since Sulpicia left me for her true mate. I hoped against hope that this girl would be my true mate but I wouldn't get too hung up on the idea, I would only be let down if she turned out not to be.

God that human driver was taking his sweet time wasn't he? It only ever took me half an hour to make that drive and that hired driver was already taking more than forty five minutes. Even humans didn't drive that slow right? Maybe I had hired an extremely slow driver. Why couldn't her plane have landed at night? Then Demetri and Felix could have been sent to pick her up and she would have been here by now.

I had already sent Heidi and Gianna shopping for her room and, as always, they had also taken the liberty of buying her clothing. The entirety of this castle seemed convinced that she would choose to come back here after she graduated, that she would become part of the family, one way or the other.

I wish I had a pulse so it could have started to race as the hired limousine approached to make this all seem more real. I had put in some contacts for the initial meeting. I didn't want to scare her off at first glance or before I even had the chance to explain everything in case she was my mate. I sucked in a breath as the driver opened the door and a woman with long brown hair, a pale complexion and soulful brown eyes got out. Her eyes fluttered up to meet mine and I could feel the bond solidifying. Before I could even get a word out she fainted and I was just in time to catch her.

 **IsabellaPOV**

The car drive wasn't extremely long yet for some reason I was wishing the driver would just hurry up. I couldn't wait to reach my destination, it was as if I knew something would happen when I got there. When we finally pulled up to the castle the Volturi family still inhabited I was awestruck. The tower was intimidating but beautiful, it looked las if it was straight from a fairytale and I was struck with the sudden desire to never leave this place again.

The driver pulled to a stop and when he opened my door I was a bundle of nerves. I hoped they would like me but that something else was still nagging me at the back of my mind. I was certain I knew the name Volturi from somewhere else then my books. I looked up and met the eyes of who I presumed to be my host. I remembered his name as Aro, and like that I knew how I knew the name Volturi. Edward had shown me a painting of them on my birthday and told me their story.

As the reality of where I was set in I fainted with only a pair of cold arms quick enough to catch me. I knew I should be feeling deathly afraid but for some reason the arms felt, right. In a way that Edward's arms never did.

 **AroPOV**

I caught her just before she would hit the ground, cradling her to my chest. I told the limousine driver to take out her bags and then leave, we would handle the rest. I knew Felix and Demetri would have heard everything and I knew they would take care of Isabella's luggage. The driver seemed a bit hesitant but he complied after a stern look from me. I walked away with Isabella to my quarters, first at a more human speed but as I knew he wouldn't be able to see me anymore I started to run at full speed.

I was at the doors to my chambers in only seconds and as I pushed them open my brothers were already there, preparing the bed for her. One of them handed me a cold rag and I hoped she would wake up soon. I felt Marcus touch my hand and watched as his bond sight flowed over me. I watched the swirling bonds that always surrounded me but a new golden bond was flowing from me to the girl still unconscious on my bed. It was beautiful and I was in slight awe of it.

I noticed a few frayed bonds as well, they were cut off from her side but still very much alive from the other, almost as if she had cut someone out of her life. Three of them were parental, an odd number but feasible, while the others resembled sibling bonds or that of very dear friends. All the other bonds were alive and pulsing, a multitude of random bonds to acquaintances all over the world and some strong and solid friendships, the kind that would last a lifetime. I could only hope she would accept me into her life as well.

She started to stir lightly so I backed away a bit, if I was the reason she fainted in the first place I didn't want to distress her anymore.

"It wasn't a dream was it? Fucking Cullens!" How did she know the Cullens? Had Carlisle told someone of their existence and then left the girl alone and defenseless in this world, had he gone truly mad? He knew they made contact with humans on a daily basis but he had never heard of rumours that they were telling the humans about them.

"What do you mean the Cullens mi amore?" She didn't seem to recoil from my touch but anything could still happen. I had no idea what the Cullens had told her, about us, our kind and how we chose to live. For all I knew they had painted us as monsters and she believed that.

"This is one hell of a story so if you're going to kill me I would like to die without a sore throat." I could hear Caius chuckle and Marcus had a wry smile on his face.

"If we are going to kill anybody today it would be the Cullens, they are the ones at fault here." She seemed a bit more at ease after Caius his words but she still looked at us with questioning looks.

"You know what I should have guessed they would have lied about this too. You don't exactly look like a bunch of cruel and power hungry bastards." Caius and Marcus started to laugh and I had to hold in a chuckle as well. She already seemed more at ease with us now. "Well the story goes as following...

"After my mother remarried to a minor league baseball player she got depressed everytime she had to stay home with me while he traveled. She never said it but the accusatory looks were always there. After a year of this I decided I had had enough and went to go live with my dad in the tiny rainy town of Forks. Once I was there I was the shiny new toy and on my first day of school I saw the Cullens. They all entered the cafeteria in some kind of weird slow motion and when they sat down they never even touched their food. After that I ended up sharing my biology class with Edward.

"Edward was weird for the first few weeks but when I found out what he and his family were he told me I was his singer but he loved me too much to even think of killing me and we started dating. All was well until a tracker showed up that started to hunt me, in the end I was in the hospital with a broken leg and a hell of a lot of cuts and bruises. As well as a bite mark on my wrist, apparently Edward was so afraid of me turning he sucked out the venom to make sure I didn't turn. He loved me sooooo much he didn't want to spent eternity with me. After that things were okay again if a bit strained because of his overbearing and protective attitude."

She fell silent for a while, obviously remembering parts of her relationship with the Cullen boy. I wanted to hunt down and kill the boy for how he treated my mate but I couldn't, not yet at least. I could see my brothers trying to control their anger, not just at the boy but her mother as well, that was no way to treat a child and I figured that was one of the cut parental bonds.

"Well, like I said everything was good till my eighteenth birthday. I didn't want that goddamned party but Alice, his little pixie sister, forced it on me. I got a paper cut and Jasper lunged at me but his eyes weren't black, they were gold but Edward's eyes were black and I know Jasper was only trying to save me. Not like the Cullens believed that, they blamed him for everything. But well, Edward broke up with me a few days later leaving clumsy me all alone in the woods after having made sure my dad wouldn't send out a search party by leaving a note. Thankfully my dad did send out a search party and I was found near death but alive."

I let loose a growl and Isabella looked up, slightly frightened and I could hear her pulse racing in her veins. I could hear Marcus and Caius giving orders to find the Cullens and bring them here so they could answer for there crimes and then they left, leaving me with my young mate to talk.

"Please don't fear me mi amore, I am simply angry at all of those who have mistreated you. The Cullens will be punished for there behaviour but I have more to explain to you, if you would listen." She nodded with a slight blush, why I didn't know but at least she'd listen. "I don't know what the Cullens have told you about mates but I would guess not a lot. A vampire can have more than one mate but only one true mate, this connection to our true mate is instantaneous even if the other is human or from other supernatural descent."

"So you're saying I'm your true mate aren't I? That's what I felt when your eyes first met mine?" I smiled to myself, she was so perceptive and would indeed make a great queen should she so desire. I would give her the sun and the moon should she ask and if she would turn out to be a man or something like that I would be gay for her, like in that song Felix always sings.

"We are indeed true mates, I didn't want to scare you off so I hoped you'd notice it yourself. I can't promise you you'll never be mad at me but I hope you'll at least be willing to try to be with me." A beautiful smile lit up her face and I went on instinct from there on. I leaned in and looking into her eyes for confirmation I kissed her for the first time.

 **IsabellaPOV**

A giddy feeling ran through me as he came closer and as he kissed me I felt sparks fly, this was what a first kiss should feel like. He pulled back after a few more seconds and I sighed at the loss of contact. He made quick work of that by pulling me so I was straddling his lap, his arms locked around me tightly.

"I want to do this the right way Isabella so I will court you for as long as you wish." I smiled at his old fashioned words and his respect for me. Edward had never gotten that, that girls wanted dates and movie nights, not just flashy gifts and being coped up in an expensive home no one ever visited. Aro had just promised to do the opposite, to take me out and to actually date me. It sounded like a fairytale.

How would I explain this to Leah though? She wouldn't look to kindly on the idea of me dating another bloodsucker, even if he was my soulmate. Maybe if I explained it like that Leah would be more open to it. I knew Sam would try to use this as an excuse to ban me but I wouldn't let him, he had tried things like that too many times. I would just have to make sure they wouldn't hurt anyone in or around Forks and La Push.

 **Two months later**

The last two months have been wonderful, Aro has taken me out on dates almost every night and the sexual tension between us was starting to slowly kill me. He had promised me we would take everything at my pace and I am ready for the next step but Aro didn't seem to get the hint. Every time I would try to take the next step he would ask me what I wanted instead of giving in like most men would have done.

I had talked to Leah about all of this and after she recovered from the shock that my lover to be was a vampire had started giving me advice. She gave me addresses to buy lingerie and ideas on how to entice him to do what I wanted and of course, the most hated one by Bella, simply tell him exactly what she wanted him to do. It wasn't that I was a virgin but I'm not very experienced either. Telling him what I wanted probably wouldn't happen without a lot of stumbling over my words and blushing.

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts and I straightened my dress incase it was Aro. But as I opened the door I was faced with Heidi whose grin was just a little too big to be about anything good, or well good for me.

"So a little birdy told me you were having some problems seducing master Aro?" I almost choked on my own spit in surprise at her words. I thought I had been hiding my sexual frustration quite well but then again she was a vampire whose power was seduction. "Don't worry so much I'm here to help you Bella." I smiled, never mind her hard exterior, Heidi was a sweetheart and a great friend and I had a feeling I'd be thankful for her help.

"So what did you have in mind?" Her grin widened even more and I knew I was in big trouble.

"Okay so first were going to go shopping, you will need some new lingerie and some dresses. Lingerie is good and well but your outer clothing should seduce him as well." Her words made sense so I grabbed my purse and followed her to the garage. She picked out a car and we sped of toward the nearest big city. All the while she was talking about the different shops we would visit and I couldn't help but become excited at the idea of shopping.

We got to Florence in under half an hour, Heidi drove like a maniac. It was cloudy so we didn't have to worry about her sparkling and we made our way to the first store. We found a few amazing dresses and I splurged on an amazing handbag that Heidi said was from Bulgari. My favorite dress though was an amazing evening gown in a beautiful deep blue colour that was sexy yet modest. It accented all of my best features and the sheer fabric was incredibly soft.

We bought some more dresses and shoes that were all modest yet sexy and I knew Aro would have a field day, not only because of the way I would look but that I had finally accepted using the credit card he had given me. The lingerie part though was the most fun one, Heidi would look for the most racy outfits and push me to my limits while also letting me pick the sets I did feel comfortable wearing. Shopping with her turned out be a lot of fun.

As we returned back to the castle Aro was waiting for us, the look on his face one of glee. I knew he was just waiting to see if I had truly spent the money on myself. He hugged me to him as I got out of the car and after a passionate kiss he released me.

"Did you enjoy yourself stella?" He smirked a little and I knew he was teasing me.

"I did indeed, Heidi showed me some amazing stores and I bought the most stunning evening gown and an amazing purse. Oh and yes I spent an ungodly amount of money with the credit card you gave me." His eyes twinkled as I spoke the last sentence and I could hear Caius chuckle as he came up behind Aro.

"Have you finally gotten her to spend your money Aro? That took you long enough, I was starting to think she would never wear other clothes than these." I glared at him and he simply chuckled again. "It's true Bella and you know it."

I simply walked away with Aro toward our room, ready to show him just what I had all bought. He soon became agitated by the slow pace and picked me up and raced me to our quarters. I chuckled at his eagerness and he simply glared at me.

"You do know I left my purchases in the garage right?" The look on his face was hilarious as he dropped me and ran back to the garage. Heidi caught up to me with a secretive smile.

"I told you it would work, didn't I?" She looked smug about it but she was right, he was more than a little excited about what I had bought. He appeared next to Heidi again, laden with my bags and scooped me up again. We were off again and I could hear Heidi's tinkling laugh as she waved us off.

"What would work mia stella? Getting me worked up with new, revealing clothes?" He pressed his leg between mine, creating the most delicious friction. He kept on teasing me, his hands were everywhere and I couldn't contain my moans of pleasure. "Perhaps I should punish you? Leave you now without relieve? But that would be too cruel, after all, I want the same thing. Maybe I should relieve both of us then stella?"

"I can promise you that if you don't I will find someone willing so yes that would be your best option." He chuckled and kissed me again. His tongue swept across my lips and I gave him entrance, reveling in the feeling of his cool tongue against mine. In a flash we were on the bed with me astride on his lap, almost exactly like the first time we kissed.

Soon enough my shirt was gone as well as his, mine now lying on the ground in tatters. I was trying to get his pants off when he flipped me over and settled between my legs. He kicked his trousers off, dragging mine down as well. As he settled back between my legs the friction of his length against my center caused me to moan out.

Aro started kissing his way down my neck, paying attention to my sweet spots, chuckling every time I cried out in pleasure. His hands were busy as well as they shredded both my bra and panties. His cool fingers rubbed my arousal around and one of his fingers slipped inside me. I gasped out and he caught my lips with his again. I could feel his grin against my lips.

He lined himself up with my entrance and with one last nod from me he pushed in. It was slightly uncomfortable at first because of his size but as he started moving in and out the pleasure overtook. As I almost reached my peak Aro flicked his fingers over my clit and I came with a scream of his name. Aro followed me and yelled out my name.

"That was amazing." Aro had rolled me over so I was lying on his chest now.

"It was indeed, why did we wait so long?"

"Something weird about dating and stuff."

"I know this may be a bit early but would you do me the honour of becoming my wife and queen?" He pulled a tiny box from somewhere and I couldn't help but choke up. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. It contained a deep blue sapphire that was surrounded by smaller diamonds. "So what do you say mia stella? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course. It might be soon but we are going to be together forever anyway." He took the ring and placed it on my finger, it was a perfect fit. He kissed me again and soon enough we were 'celebrating' our engagement. We finally got out of bed after two days of near constant love making, only stopping so I could sleep.

Now we would be facing the music, so to speak. Aro had talked about proposing to me with his brothers so they knew what was coming but the rest was unaware. Everyone looked our way as we entered and with the biggest grin on his face Aro simply said 'she said yes!'.

The girls surrounded me with a bunch of high pitched squeals, all of them milling around my hand to see the ring. They admired it for what seemed like at least five minutes and then they were pushed to the side by Marcus and Caius.

"Let us congratulate our sister as well now girls. After all, she will be with us for eternity." They laughed and stepped aside so they could hug me. Both whispering another round of congratulations in my ear. My life had taken a turn for the better when I met Aro, I had gotten lost in history in a good way.


End file.
